


axe-identally in love

by amadeusofnohr



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Minor Violence, Nohr | Conquest Route, Sparring, Training Sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusofnohr/pseuds/amadeusofnohr
Summary: After a close shave on the battlefield, Corrin decides she should learn a new weapon: the axe. And who better to ask for help than Charlotte, berserker extraordinaire?(For FE Rarepair Week, Day 4: battles)





	axe-identally in love

There’s no time to think on the battlefield. Well, maybe there is if you’re Leo, or Xander, but Corrin’s not them, and she certainly won’t be anytime soon. All she has are her instincts, and she’s very thankful for them, especially right at this very moment.

Her brain is busy short-circuiting, but her body isn’t failing her. She ducks under the swing of one naginata, parries another with her sword, and jumps, spinning in midair to avoid two more. It’s a very bad situation to be in, cornered by five spear fighters with only her Yato to protect her.

She can feel the magic in her dragonstone pulsing, urging her to draw on it, but she’s indoors, and it’d be too crowded if she shifted, not to mention how vulnerable she’d be while transforming. Having to suppress it is distracting, and her opponents take advantage of her brief pause.

This time her attackers are more coordinated, and a blade scrapes her cheek as she miscalculates her dodging. She grits her teeth.  Something has to give sooner or later, and at this rate it might end up being her.

“Out of my way!” Someone growls, and Corrin whirls around to seek the source of the new voice. Her head would’ve been skewered if her attacker hadn’t had his arm lopped off by a familiar axe.

The newcomer continues their assault, axe flying faster than the eye can follow, and finally its owner plants it edge-first into the wooden floor, leaning casually on the handle.

“Oh, wow, did _I_ do that?” Charlotte giggles. It’s rather unconvincing, considering the malice in Charlotte’s eyes and the blood spattered all over her face. There’s even some in her hair, the red twice as vivid on a yellow background.

“I owe you one.” Corrin pants, adrenaline still rushing through her veins. She casts her eyes around to see if the rest of the fighting has finished, but there’s not much to judge off of, considering she can’t see through walls.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Lady Corrin! I’m just doing my job. Leo sent me to find you; it’s all clear out there.”

Corrin nods, sheathing her sword, and does her best not to look too pathetic as she limps back to the others, Charlotte leading the way. Charlotte, she notes with interest, doesn’t seem the least bit injured.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day sees the army back at the castle, planning their next move. Xander dismisses the war meeting after a heated discussion. For now, they’re just going to lie low, until King Garon gives their next orders. Corrin purses her lips, unhappy.

She leaves with the urge to do something, her dragonstone glowing brightly. She doesn’t regret choosing her family here over the Hoshidans, but it rankles her that King Garon has turned things so rotten. She used to think of him as a father. And now, because of him, her and her sibling can’t just settle this peacefully, can’t just be safe.

A glint of metal catches her eye. It’s Charlotte, waltzing about with her axe in hand. It gives Corrin an idea.

“Charlotte! Charlotte, wait up!”

Charlotte turns to look at her, a sneer shifting to a plastered grin.

“Lady Corrin! Fancy seeing you here. What can I help you with, milady?” Corrin’s eyes shine.

“Could you teach me how to use an axe like you do?”

Charlotte splutters. “You want _me_ to teach you? You flatter me, Lady Corrin! Little old me, I’m nothing special! I could talk to that oaf- er, hunk, that hunk Arthur for you, though.”

Corrin is undeterred. She knows Charlotte has skills, and why she pretends she doesn’t is a mystery to her. She considers herself friends with Charlotte, so she presses on.

“Don’t be shy, Charlotte. I’ve seen what you can do on the battlefield. There’s no one better with an axe than you.”

“Well, when you put it like that, I suppose even I could give you a few pointers.” Charlotte says, ego stroked, flipping her hair over one shoulder. “But no whining, alright? It isn’t easy being this good.”

Corrin gives her a salute. Charlotte taps a finger against her lips, looking around thoughtfully.

“Are you free tomorrow morning, milady?”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Right after dawn the next day, Corrin drags herself out to a training field. She’s still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when Charlotte arrives, sans her usual armor. Her hair’s in a high ponytail, and she has on a sleeveless white shirt and blue shorts. The muscles in her arms seem much more pronounced than they do when she’s wearing her shoulder pads.

Charlotte has an axe in each hand, and twirls them absently as she catches Corrin’s eye. She smirks at the starry look on Corrin’s face.

“Enough work and you could do this too. You’re not half bad with a sword, you know.” She gives Corrin a once-over before tossing her one of the axes; the smaller one. “The weight shouldn’t be much heavier than your Yato, not with this axe. It’s going to be distributed differently, though.”

Charlotte leads her through some simple stretches, and then demonstrates some basic moves for her to copy. It’s different from what she’s used to, but in a good way. Not in an easy way, though.

Charlotte frowns at her. “Your stance is all wrong!” She steps behind Corrin and leans in, front pressed against her back. Corrin feels her face flush, and tries desperately to focus on the task at hand. She's here to learn, that’s all. Charlotte’s hands (strong, calloused hands) are on her arms and hips, repositioning them as needed.

She finally steps back, admiring her work. “Now repeat those moves, and don’t shift your legs again.” she orders, commandeering tone far cry from the act she likes to put on.

By the end of it, it feels like her arms are going to fall off.

“I don’t know how you do this every morning.” Corrin complains, wiping sweat from her drenched forehead. Charlotte doesn’t look fazed at all. She laughs.

“I don’t. I do something much more strenuous.” She flashes Corrin a grin. “Keep this up, and maybe you could join me sometime. You’re a fast learner, Lady Corrin.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Hyah!”

“I’d have to be blind to get hit by that!” taunts Charlotte. Corrin’s improved quite a bit, so they’ve started sparring. Charlotte currently has one hand tied behind her back, and she’s still leagues better than her.

Corrin narrows her eyes. She has her pride on the line. Well, what little of it remains after a dozen humiliating losses in a row. It’s time to mix things up.

She feints a swing low, jerking it up at the last second. Charlotte moves to readjust, and- there! Corrin kicks out a foot, hooking it around Charlotte’s ankle, and tugs. Charlotte goes tumbling backwards.

“Why, you little—” Corrin cuts her off, pointing her axe at her throat.

“I win.” She announces smugly. Charlotte huffs, but she can’t hide her amusement.

“You’re not as innocent as I thought, Lady Corrin, doing something dirty like that. How scandalous!”

“And neither are you. How many times have I had to help you wash the blood out of your hair?” Charlotte stands up, brushing the dirt off of her.

“I suppose you have a point.” She puts one hand on her hip and uses the other to shake the debris from her hair. She’s actually sweating this time, her bangs matted to her forehead. Her choice of exercise wear doesn’t cover her stomach, showing off her stomach.

“See something you like?”

Corrin coughs, face going red. “I was just, uh, you know. Admiring your form.”  
“Oh? My standing form?” Corrin can’t really get out of this one. Charlotte’s face is devious. “Don’t worry, Lady Corrin, you’re not the first to be taken in by my _charms_.”

“Just call me Corrin.” she blurts. Charlotte goes quiet. “We’re friends, aren’t we? You don’t have to be so formal.” Charlotte wrinkles her nose, face neutral.

“Friends, huh?” She doesn’t look as happy as Corrin had envisioned, but her gut is telling her it isn’t because she doesn’t like her. It’s probably the opposite, in fact. Corrin steps closer, letting the axe in her grip fall to the ground.

“We could be something else,” she suggests, trying for smooth, even though her voice is shaking. She’s never exactly confessed to anyone before.

Charlotte’s face comes back to life. She raises a hand to her chest and gasps with mock surprise, even as her cheeks turn pink.

“How forward of you!” Charlotte can’t meet her eye, now. “But, well, I’m only a lowly soldier. People would surely talk.” Sweet as she tries to act, it’s no secret that Charlotte’s after money more often than not.

Corrin reaches out and grasps one of Charlotte’s hands firmly.

“I think I can handle a little gossip. We’ve had plenty, with, y’know, everything.” She gestures awkwardly at herself. Helping kickstart a war, being from Hoshido… and welcoming Azura back with open arms hadn’t endeared her to much of the army, either.

Charlotte bites her lip, clearly not entirely convinced.

“Swing your axe at them a bit, and I’m sure they’ll shut up,” Corrin suggests, and it actually seems to work.

“Good point. It’d be a good workout.” Charlotte cracks her knuckles, smirk tugging at her lips.

“I wouldn’t mind watching that.” Corrin says without thinking, and Charlotte immediately laughs at her.

“You’re such a lady-killer, Corrin. You always know what to say.” She flutters her eyelashes endearingly at Corrin. Corrin rolls her eyes.

“So, we’re good?” she asks eagerly, just to be sure.

“Oh, definitely. More than good. Great, in fact. Want to go for another round?” Corrin smiles.

“Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> just something silly that i couldnt resist writing... Charlotte hot... corrin gay... its simple.  
> Kudos are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome, as always!


End file.
